


What's a Little Ink?

by Writerwithagoal



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art History, F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: What would you get as a tattoo if you knew it would appear on your soulmate?





	What's a Little Ink?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingstars89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingstars89/gifts).



> Isabelle. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Mystic Falls 2007

 

“Caroline Elizabeth Forbes!” Katherine’s voice brought her out of her focus. She’d been working on the float for the Mystic Fall Fourth of July Parade for nine hours and she’d kind of gotten engrossed in the process. The other girls had gone home hours ago. Glancing around for her friend she realized just how hot and sweaty she was, gross. Pulling her white shirt away from her she wiped her brow and turned to see Kat standing behind her mouth opening and closing. 

“You’ve soaked through the back of your shirt,” Kat said finally, her gaze growing narrow as she looked at her best friend. “Who the fuck is Henrik and why did you get a mural with his name in it on your back?”   
“Haha very funny Kat, but I don’t have a tattoo,” Caroline laughed sarcastically, looking at her best friend like she’d lost her mind. 

“Yea you do and I’m kind of jealous because the art work of it is amazing and absolutely not the kind of tattoo I thought you’d ever get.” Kat was positively gleeful. Caroline was the most straightlaced of their group, which meant that her soul mate had gotten the tattoo. Caroline was fated for an older man, just like her. Also not someone who was from town, as Mystic Falls was too small to have a Henrik and keep that a secret. 

“Kat this isn’t funny, I don’t have a tattoo,” Caroline protested, biting her lip. Her mother was going to kill her, she’d made Caroline promise to wait till she was 18 to get a tattoo as they were transferable to your soulmate. Since then she’d never wanted to get a tattoo, because then she’d know always if someone she dated was fated for her. Which took the fun out of being young and dating. “Why are you teasing me like this?!”

“Turn around you big baby,” Kat said, taking out her phone and pushing Caroline to spin around. Groaning Caroline gave in looking very put upon. As she turned back towards the float she heard a flash go off on Kat’s Samsung. 

“Show me!” Caroline demanded, holding out her hand expectantly as she spun around. Hand out expectantly. When Kat didn’t immediately give it over she snatched it from her friends hand. Taking Kat’s phone, she looked at the photo. Poking through the back of her sweat soaked white tee was a beautiful array of colours and zooming in she saw the colours come together to form a flying hummingbird that spread from under her left shoulder blade almost to under her right shoulder blade. In one of the wings was the name Henrik just like Kat had said. 

Caroline was floored, the tattoo was stunning, no mesmerizing. She’d often dreaded the thought of having her body adorned with tattoos that were someone else’s, something that while it proved someone out there was her perfect match, wasn’t her choice. She often thought of never getting a tattoo ever. She’d rather find love on her own. Now it seemed life wasn’t having it. 

“You didn’t feel anything?” Kat asked, she’d gotten a tattoo on her inner upper arm when she was thirteen that was ‘Semper et in Saecula’. She’d grabbed her arm in math class as the tattoo bubbled out over her arm. She’d felt the pain of the tattoo being received. The piece that Caroline had was eight time larger than Kat’s and she’d never even paused in the creation of the float.

“I was so focused that I just thought a wasp stung me,” Caroline admitted, shaking her head in awe. It wasn’t out of character for the OCD afflicted teen, she’d once broken her ankle at a gymnastic competition and competed anyway. Her focus and her determination completely blocking the pain. “I must have just been so focused. Oh crap Kat! My mom’s going to absolutely freak out.”

“Maybe she won’t, she’s almost never home and it’s not like you went out and got the tattoo behind her back,” Kat said, calmly placing a hand on her younger friend’s shoulders before she pried the phone out of her friends hand. “Let’s get you home the float is finished, and you reek.” 

Caroline stuck her tongue out at her older friend suddenly grateful her best friend was a year older and could drive. Grabbing her bag she allowed herself to be led over to Kat’s used chevy truck still kind of shocked that she had her first soul-tattoo. It wasn’t the kind of tattoo she’d ever thought a man would get, but then growing up in rural small town Virginia wasn’t the hub of culture and diversity. Leaning her head against the cool window of Kat’s jeep she tried to remember a moment when she’d thought that her back hurt or felt terrible. She couldn’t remember anything special about the day, yet her world had changed. 

“Mom can I talk to you,” Caroline asked, walking out of the kitchen as she heard her mom open the front door of their house. With her dad gone for years it had just been the two of them. She hoped that her mother wasn’t about to explode. While not everyone had a soulmate, delineated by the interchanged tattoos most did. Sadly her parent’s hadn’t been. 

“Sure, give me a moment to lock up my gun and side piece,” Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes said, looking her daughter over. Something seemed off, her normally bubbly and excited daughter was looking like she wanted to disappear. Hurrying through her rituals of debriefing from the day. Walking back through the house she noticed the spotless set up of the house and immaculate kitchen that waited for her. Caroline only cleaned like this when she was worried. “What’s going on Caroline?”

“I swear I didn’t get it myself, but today my soulmate got a tattoo,” Caroline whispered, her hands pulling her hair over her shoulder as she moved her hair out of the way. Elizabeth Forbes gasped, it was spectacular. The colors vibrant and the lines crisp. It looked almost like the hummingbird was going to fly right off her daughters skin. 

“Oh sweetie, did you think I’d be mad?” Elizabeth pulled her only child into her arms and held her tight. “You are my angel Caroline, and while I’m not thrilled that your soulmate is getting tattoos so young. I don’t blame you for life’s fickle moments.” 

Smoothing Care’s hair away from her face she kissed her forehead and then looked around the kitchen, “Pasta and sauce for dinner?”

When her daughter nodded pointing to the simmering pot on the stove she laughed. Caroline took such good care of her. Hugging her daughter again she shooed her into dining room. “You finish up any of your summer honors work and I’ll get the pasta started.” 

  
  


“Oh my gosh Klaus, that came out amazing,” Rebekah was gingerly touching the edges around the saran wrap. Her brothers and her had all trooped into the tattoo parlour owned and operated by Vincent Griffith. Klaus had called them last week and said for them to meet them at the Straight Ledge in Chelsea at four on his birthday. None of them had known why he wanted them to meet him there, but they’d all shown up none the less. Klaus’ birthday was a hard day as it was also the day their youngest brother had passed just a few years before.

They’d all gone out for ice cream taking Henrik from the hospital with permission and assurance that he’d be okay. Unfortunately a driver on the other side of the divide had swerved hit the divide and plowed into the ice cream shop front walk. Henrik hadn’t been hurt too badly but coupled with the cancer, it had been a death sentence. Klaus had never really forgiven himself for it. 

So they’d all shown up just as Vincent had finished with his tattoo they’d crowded around looking at what he’d gotten. It hadn’t been what they were expecting by any means but it looked so much more intimate and cherished. Henrik had loved hummingbirds and regularly asked to be taken to the butterfly and hummingbird garden at the British Botanical Gardens went they went. Klaus’ choice of his first tattoo was heart wrenching. 

“Thanks Bek’s I just wanted to have a piece of him with me always.” Klaus pulled her into a hug and looked at his brothers. “So dinner?”

 

London 2013

“Really, you got another?” Esther's voice broke through his post party stupor. He’d been out with Finn, Elijah, and Kol celebrating Finn’s recent engagement to Sage, a red headed lawyer from his law firm. Things had progressed with the brothers the way that they normally do and soon they were rip roaring drunk. Klaus had bid his brothers good night and started his trek from the pub towards his flat just north of UCL. On the way he’d spied an open tattoo parlor. While he wasn’t one to get tattoos spur of the moment it seemed as good as any to get the simple design that had been bouncing in his head. 

“Hmm? Oh the triangle? Please mother it’s nothing to yowl about this early,” Klaus said, turning from his spot in front of his easel to look at his mother who’d waltzed into his north London flat as she pleased. “Why are you here at,” glancing at his watch, “ten past eleven?”

“You missed family brunch, Finn was announcing Sage to your grandmother and grandfather,” Esther said, picking her way through her middle child’s disaster of a flat. Why Niklaus wanted to live near the university and not the family townhouse in Kensington, she couldn’t fathom. He instead had bought a modest flat on the outskirts of the university district of UCL where he worked. “You promised no more tattoos, they’re so garish and lower class.”

“Mother, your inner snob is showing,” Klaus sneered, his headache coming back with a vengeance as he watched his mother pick and move through his flat. Rubbing the spot between his eyes where he felt the migraine forming he glared at his nosy mother. “Anyways it’s not like my tattoo is on your body so I’m not sure why you’re so in raged?”

“It’s the principle of the thing Niklaus, it’s not dignified to be bedecked with tattoos no matter how fashionable it becomes,” Esther said, flicking a shirt off of a stool and gingerly sitting on it as though she expected it to attack her. 

“Well thank you for your concern but since you’ve already berated me on the decision to become an artist and professor of art history, I think I’ve proven your opinion means very little to me,” Klaus bit out. Since Mikael had died when he was 18 and his real father Lord Ansel Rawdon-Hastings, 8th Marquess of Hastings, had approached him about taking his name and title when he should pass.

Esther had pushed him into saying yes and while he enjoyed the perks of his new found title and trust fund, the badgering from his mother was more than he needed. She’d married Lord Mikael the 15th Earl of Lindsey and combined their two earldoms of Lindsey and Surrey. While Ansel supported him pursuing his art and passion of the history of art. Esther was still hoping that like his older brothers he’d turn to law or maybe the medical field. 

However Klaus continued to ignore her and this latest baratting about his newest tattoo was just another thing to add to the list of Esther’s complaints. Raking his hand through his hair he looked at his mother and scowled. “What mother?”

“Why are you so determined to bring shame to your family?” she asked, slowly picking at invisible lint on her skirt as though it was an afterthought. Esther while only a countess was always poised and graceful. She looked impeccably out of place in the art littered flat.  

“How am I an embarrassment? I am a respected, while-be-it new painter, I’m well on my way through my masters on the rise of social movements playing out in artwork. I have a path for my PhD in Art and History from Oxford if my masters is well received. I don’t party, I’m not caught up in tabloids or thought to be a stogie for the Tories,” he bit out, arms crossed and it was then he wished more than ever to change the locks for his apartment. 

“You’re going to be a Marquis of Hastings when your father passes, your job should reflect that.” Esther sneered, looking around his home disgust and disbelief in her eyes. “You live in a flat in a no-nothing neighborhood with no connections to the art world, and you’re getting your masters from UCL not Cambridge, you dismiss me right and left and you refuse to stop getting tattoos.” 

“Mother, your indiscretion with my father aside. If Mikael hadn’t died when he did Ansel was planning on choosing to let his line die.” Klaus glared hard at his mother, praying that she would just walk away. Leave him to nurse the horrible headache in silence. “So maybe you can just shove your helpful nudges on over to Finn who actually cares about how best to preserve the family pride and I’ll just do my thing in peace.”

“Well-I-how dare you talk to me with such disrespect?!” Esther huffed, standing to her full height which with the heels placed her just under his chin. “I pity the person who is forced to spend their life with your selfish face,”  spinning on her heel she stormed from his flat the door echoing behind her. Flopping onto his couch upending some books from their precarious position. The triangle on his right shoulder blade was simple and crisp the lines forming an equidistant triangle. Honestly of the tattoos he wanted or had gotten this one was the smallest. 

Rubbing his hand over his face he took a deep breath and thought about the fact that no tattoos had appeared on his skin since he turned eighteen. Elijah had gone a month before a simple black and white piece had appeared on his upper thigh. A rose in bloom with a dagger for the stem. The line work had been impeccable and Klaus had felt jealous that six years since he’d first gotten the hummingbird, nothing else adorned his skin. Well aside from the triangle. Maybe the triangle would annoy them into inking him back. Maybe. 

The night before NYC

 

“Mother fucker!” Caroline came awake to tears running down her face. She’d been indulging in some much needed rest after a rather horrific day of classes and meetings at CU. She was laying in her dorm that she shared with Katherine and their third Bonnie Bennett. When Kat threw a pillow at her she threw another back at her friend before falling getting up and walking through their room towards the ensuite bathroom. Closing the door behind her she leaned against the cool door breathing deeply as the door cooled her burning right shoulder blade. 

Wincing she pulled her shirt over her head as she gingerly turned around looking over her shoulder at her colorful spine. Looking at the angry red red patch on her skin where a new tattoo had formed over night she winced. Unlike the hummingbird, this one was a simple equilateral triangle empty and perfectly straight on her skin. Taking the aloe from her cubby she gently rubbed a thin layer into the angry skin. Unlike real tattoos this one wouldn’t peel or get infected. It was more like the pigment of her skin in the spot of the tattoo had changed and that caused the pain. 

Groaning as she stood looking at her front pristine and clear of tattoos hers or her soulmates. Placing the aloe back where it belonged she turned and walked back to her bed. She had five classes tomorrow, and then she was going to canvas for internships at some of the more boutique art galleries in New York City. She didn’t need this. As she laid in bed thinking about what could have possibly compelled them to get a tattoo at, checking her phone she winced, it was only 9:45pm. Bonnie and Kat must have been just as exhausted if not more so. 

Rolling over she tried to think of why someone would want a triangle on their right shoulder blade. Eventually she had to come to the conclusion that people were weird and their tattoo preferences were just as odd. Sleep came quickly her life and busy momentum washing her thoughts away as they consumed her and dragged her back to the land of sleep. 

  
  


New York City 2017

 

“Caroline are you sure that you’re okay?” Marcel Gerard asked, concern heavy on his brow as he helped his new intern up off the floor. She came highly recommended from the museum studies and art history department of Columbia University. She’d been working on the ladder when suddenly her body had spasmed as pain raked through her causing her to lose her footing. Thankfully the ladder wasn’t super tall. 

Groaning she rubbed her back and sat up looking herself over and checking for injuries and she froze as her eyes caught the growing image on her left shoulder. A large feather black with birds flying off from it heading towards her neck. Scowling she pulled her phone out and using the snapchat app she winced as the tattoo took shape and grew spreading out along her neck. Marcel was standing above her watching her inspect the new aspect of her life. 

“I wish my soulmate would quit it with the tattoos, I’m not a fan and he’s already given me two-I guess three now,” she sighed, rubbing her head she looked around the now eerily silent gallery which was busy with preparation of the upcoming showcase of Niklaus Mikaelson’s North American debut. Blushing as she realized just how much of a scene she’d caused she hastily stood up brushing the grime from the floor off of her skirt and pulled her shirt collar tight around her neck. “Give me a moment to collect myself and then I’ll be back on the floor.”

Marcel watched the young woman race off towards her office in the back of the building as though she wasn’t wearing four inch stiletto heels. Caroline had quickly outshined and out worked all of his other interns over the summer. Now in October, she was the first intern he’d taken on with the potential for a job at graduation with her masters in the spring. Shaking his head he turned around no one was getting back to work. Shaking his head he faced them and clapped. “Quit gawking, we have an opening night to prepare for, and that’s not going to happen if you’re gossiping about my intern.” 

Caroline was frantically texting Kat or Bonnie to see if they could bring her a different top, one that wouldn’t show her new ink so provocatively. Neither were available and finally she spun around and spotted a sweater that she’d worn earlier in the week as the weather was a tad bit unpredictable. It was a black cashmere turtleneck and would make her look slightly more monotone than she’d wanted for today, but it would have to do. 

Fast walking to the bathroom she quickly shed the white open collar silk shirt and went to  pull the black sweater over careful of her make-up and hair. The last thing she was willing to deal with was having her hair compromised by the already inconvenient tattoo appearance. As she glanced in the mirror her pale skin contrasted to her white lace bra, she had to admit that it was a beautiful piece. The turtleneck forgotten in her hands she stared at the tattoo and each individual bird.

The lines of the feather were crisp and precise, the birds each similar, almost identical. She caught herself tracing it gently with her pointer finger. If it had stayed on her upper arm she might not have been as cross. Unfortunately the design was to make the birds like they were flying across the individual. The largest bird ended just a few inches from the center of her clavicle running under the bone. 

Hastily she pulled the sweater over her head and fluffed her curls back out arranging the collar of the sweater so that it laid perfectly. Tucking it into her pencil skirt she smoothed everything and took stock of her new appearance. She had been excited to meet the famous Niklaus Mikaelson, a modern painter who took notes from impressionism, romanticism, and post-impressionism, Caroline had followed his rise and had to admit his style was stunning. He was also a prominent professor of Art History at Oxford University where he discussed the rise of certain art movements and the political landscapes that impacted them. As a student of Art History and someone getting her MA in Museum and Gallery Studies she had her eye on his research. She’d looked professional and demure before, now with the black turtleneck, and the black pencil skirt complemented by her cobalt blue stilettos she was striking. Touching up her make-up deftly and deciding the new look needed a different lipstick she plucked her favorite burgundy red from her emergency make-up bag. 

Caroline eyed her appearance and checked back and forth in the full length mirror, that lined the wall of the women’s bathroom, that she looked professional and put together. Nothing bothered Caroline more than not looking well dressed...well maybe students who couldn’t handle their workload. Pleased with her new look she unlocked the bathroom door and took a deep breath. She could do this. Her phone in hand with the lists of things left to finish before they brought Mr. Mikaelson through for a dry run of the showcase. 

Marcel laughed softly to himself as Caroline breezed through the final touches, commanding and directing staff who all had seniority on her as though she wasn’t just the intern but the associate floor curator which he was grooming her for. He’d been impressed with the leadership skills Caroline had listed on her resume not believing that one girl could have chair so many committees in her undergrad or her graduate program. 

“Caroline, may I introduce you to the man of the hour?” He interrupted, as Mikaelson walked through the front door of her Gallery.

“Professor Mikaelson, welcome to The Garden, I’m Caroline Forbes, the woman whose been coordinating your first ever American gallery for you, ” Caroline said, grace and poise dripping off of her as though she was already employed and not Marcel’s intern. Her hand outstretched. No one would have guessed she was internally fangirling. 

“Ah Miss. Forbes, so you’re the woman whose been ordering about my agent and secretary,” he replied, taking the offered hand before turning and hugging Marcel. They’d studied at UCL together before Marcel had moved to New York City to open his own Gallery. 

“She’s my rising star, I’m hoping that I can offer her a position she’ll accept before a bigger gallery or museum hears about her skill,” Marcel said, as he stepped over to Caroline. “Your show is actually all her idea. Though I like to think it being my gallery sealed the deal.” 

“So as you can see-” Marcel turned to start the dry run.

“Actually could Caroline give the run through as she is the one who’s done most of the hard work,” Klaus asked, cutting Marcel off though his eyes hadn’t shifted from Caroline’s face who was holding her phone, notebook, and pen in her hand anxious to get his opinion and sort out any last minute issues. 

“Of course, you’re right she’s done most of the work,” Marcel conceded, raising an eyebrow at Klaus’ focus on Caroline. For her credit she gave no inkling that she’d noticed the intensity that Klaus was focused on her. 

“So the food will go here,” Caroline gestured towards the scattered tables that dotted the left side of the room, all equidistant apart and clustered neatly to allow for seating and also mingling. “There will of course be servers walking around with champagne, timed to start after you give your opening announcement about bringing your work to the US and of course the charity of your choice which half of the proceeds will go too.” 

“I’m sorry half?” Klaus asked, eyebrow raised as he walked next to the gorgeous woman. When he walked in all of his tattoos had warmed as though being shined on by the sun. He’d looked her over, but with the turtleneck, and the knee-length hip hugging pencil skirt, no hint of a corresponding tattoo was available for his viewing. 

“Yes half. Any artist whose paintings sell for a minimum of a million dollars and has a title to fall back on if his art fails, can handle donating half the proceeds of the night to charity,” Caroline shot back, she had worked out the minimum on average a piece of his had sold in past auctions or gallery showings and a million had been the lower of the estimate. She’d also gone out of her way to invite and cajole the upper crust of the North East. This would help his image and promote that unlike other titled individuals, he cared about those less fortunate.  

“When you put it like that, how can I argue?” Klaus smirked, she certainly knew what she was talking about. Something about her determination and ferocity drew him in. He enjoyed how she didn’t back down. No one else had ever argued with him. Except his sister and mum, most were to busy trying to get into his coffers. Her attitude and briskness, showed that she knew what she was doing and you’d be a fool to argue it. Glancing around he had admit, albeit silently, that she’d out planned any other gallery opening he’d ever had. Every detail no matter how small had been thought about and addressed. 

“As you can see your more intimate pieces have been marked here,” Caroline was holding her tablet to show a 3D rendering of the gallery with images of each piece going into the space carefully placed. She had used the old building’s alcoves to create intimate moments with his more risque pieces and emotional pieces. 

“Miss Forbes, may I call you Caroline?” he asked eyebrow raised as he glanced from the rendering to her face which though confident couldn’t hide all traces of apprehension.  “You have brought together an amazing night for my debut into American Galleries, thank you.” 

“You may, and it’s my job. Find what you love and you’ll never work a day in your life,” Caroline replied, pleased that her efforts were being noticed. She had always been meticulous and detail oriented. Curating gallery openings, and museum exhibits brought both out in full swing. 

“Since the show isn’t until tomorrow night, would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you out to lunch and pick your brain a tad?” Klaus asked, his eyes flickering over her face. Blue eyes met steel and he smirked. “I am in your debt after all, and Marcel is going to be busy receiving the paintings. What do you say luv, take a chance?” 

“Actually I was planning on being here to oversee the paintings arrival, make sure that they’re placed properly. Can’t drop the ball so close to the finish line.” Caroline dodged his invitation with what she hoped was enough deference. “Thank you but I’m needed here, Marcel though has been nothing be excited about taking you to his favorite lunch spot.” 

Marcel raised an eyebrow at his interns refusal to eat lunch with one of the rising stars of the art world. But then, this was Caroline. She didn’t get star struck, in fact she reveled in being unflappable. Which was part of why he was intent on making sure she stuck around after she finished her masters. Her attention to detail would push The Garden right to the top of the New York art scene. 

“Come on Klaus, let’s get you fed and you can catch me up on what your sister’s been doing?” Marcel said, steering his life-long friend out of his gallery. 

“She’s finishing up at Oxford with her masters in international relations and charity work or something of the sort.” Klaus allowed himself to be steered out of the Gallery glancing back once to look at the blonde who’d already gone back to ordering other employees and the catoring representative around. Like he’d never been there at all. “So tell me about Caroline?”

Marcel just laughed, he should have known that Klaus would be taken with Caroline, almost everyone was. She was grace and poise all wrapped in one southern belle package. Glancing at his friend he filed away the tidbit that Niklaus Mikaelson was smitten with a girl he didn’t know. 

  
  


“Kat I swear to god, if you do not get out of the bathroom right now, I’m going to burn your medical journals,” Caroline growled, she was seriously regretting inviting Bonnie and Kat to the gallery opening tonight. Kat was curling her already flawless curls in the bathroom and not in her room. When Kat’s musics just grew louder. Caroline gave up and waltzed into her room in their apartment and grabbed her make-up bag. If Kat was going to monopolize the bathroom then she’d borrow her friends massive mirror wall. 

She was wearing a floor length turtleneck black gown with crystals along the hem and her Louis Vuitton black pumps. She was going for poised and sophisticated. The slit along her right leg was tasteful and allowed for her to walk quickly around the gallery tonight. As she pulled her hair into a messy bun sectioning the parts of her bangs she wanted to keep out to frame her face she allowed her mind to drift as she focused on the task at hand. 

After meeting Klaus yesterday she’d doubled down intent on making sure that nothing went wrong with his American opening. He was more attractive in person and moved with a subtle stride of someone sure and set in their life. An aura of power and nobility radiated off of him whenever he entered a room. Not even Caroline had been immune to it and had tried to forget the moment her heart had stuttered slightly. She was absolutely not thinking about how warm his hand had felt and strong. Or, how her shoulders had warmed as though someone was holding them or the sun was shining on her tattoos. That she had completely shoved to the side of her mind.  

Looking at the finished product her makeup not too dramatic but eye catching. Smiling to herself she added the black pearl drop earrings and turned on her heel to collect Kat and walk down to the uber waiting. Katherine Pierce in true form was wearing a form fitting sweetheart neckline, red dress with black lace inlay. The slit was more daring than Carolines and the dress lacked sleeves. In fact Caroline noticed that when Kat walked just right her tattoo flashed. Brown curls tumbled around her framing her face. Blood red lipstick drew attention to her ever present princess pout. 

“Looking good blondie, anyone in particular you’re looking that good for?,” Kat said, hip checking Caroline as they grabbed their coats from the hanger on their way out the door. 

“Thanks Kat, you look like a bombshell and I could ask you the same thing,” Caroline laughed, as they walked into the elevator. 

“So you looking forward to seeing your big event become a reality?” Katherine asked, while she was busy in med school and Bonnie was working at Bon Appetit, Caroline had quietly been steamrolling this opening together. 

“I will drink a bottle of champagne tomorrow if nothing goes wrong tonight,” Caroline said, a grin on her face as she pulled her samsung out of her clutch to check the updates she’d requested to receive. The doors of The Garden would be opening for the show in an hour which gave Caroline thirty minutes to make sure it was perfect. 

“Care you are the most anal retentive person I have ever met, this party is going to be amazing,” Kat said, checking her phone and showing Caroline the snapchat of Bonnie in her taxi and a purple evening gown. 

“It better, I’m hoping that if this goes off without a hitch- he chose Art Start, from the list of charities I’d emailed his secretary. Hopefully they got the email I sent them, they never responded,” Caroline musued getting lost in her email as she triple checked that she hadn’t missed an email response from the Development and Marketing manager. 

Soon their uber arrived at the gallery and they paid him splitting it between themselves before exiting the door to walk into the gallery where employees were flying about as Marcel directed last moment things to be finished. Caroline smiled at her boss and slipped into her office to collect her tablet and clipboard. Katherine was well versed in mingling with large parties, and Bonnie would be arriving soon. 

Caroline walked around talking and confirming with the caterers that they were prepped and ready for the event. Straightening ties and assaying fears from first time runners that they would be amazing. She smiled at the head of the catering company and walked quickly over to the musicians who were setting up in the center of the gallery. 

“You guys all set to play?” She asked, eyebrow raised as she looked at her friend Enzo who was the trumpet player. Enzo let out a riff on his trumpet startling one of the caterers who almost dropped the tray they were carrying which caused Caroline to glare at him.

“You suddenly regretting asking a jazz group to play?” Enzo teased, as he smiled at his best friend from Columbia. They’d been thrown together in their intro to art history and been inseparable ever since. 

“No but remember it’s slow jazz not big band jazz, which I know you and your group do very well,” Caroline shot back. 

“Caroline!” Marcel called, from the other end of the building. 

Caroline walked through the employees placing the last touches on areas, from table settings to flower arrangements, making mental notes on things to correct in her final walk through before the show opened. 

“Yes Marcel?” Caroline asked, Marcel was standing in the door to his office looking frustrated. 

“I need your help in a personal matter,” Marcel said, slowly as he stepped aside to show three coat jackets hanging in his office, “I’m not sure which to wear tonight?”

“The black with the gold buttons, it’ll match my dress and make it look like the gallery requires staff to wear black, while also showing off your blue button up,” Caroline said, after giving it a moments thought. 

“This is why I asked your opinion,” Marcel admitted, while he knew good art, fashion and presentation left him flummoxed. 

“Well I’m going to do one last floor walk through before the show starts,” Caroline said, turning on her heel and walking out to fix the minor issues on her list and reassure her that the night was going to go off perfectly. 

As the guests came in after going through security and giving up their phones Caroline welcomed every single one of them. She had invited 200 of the who’s who of the New York art scene and various museum collectors to peruse and look at Mikaelson’s latest works. 

Caroline smiled at Bonnie as she slipped in and disappeared to find Kat her dress showing off the lovely trailing ivy vines along her collar bone that she’d gotten at 18 to remember her grandmother. She was proud to say that as the night kicked off and the guests arrived. Her decision to make tonight a phone free event was working out better than she had thought. Bonnie had teased her for hours after she made the decision following a Bold Type binge. 

Klaus’ siblings had all arrived and were the talk of the guests. They all looked regal and posh. Caroline smiled to herself as Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah mingled and talked to reporters about their brothers art. Klaus for his credit was schmoozing and mingling with potential buyers perfectly. They were all perfect at this. Caroline thanked the security team she’d hired who were standing at the entrance, everyone on the list who’d RSVP’d had arrived and Caroline was confident that the gentlemen could handle any potential party crashers. 

As she moved through the building smiling at guests and politely talking to collectors from the Met, MOMA, and the Smithsonian about potential loans from the Mikaelson’s private collection. Caroline made notes of the curators contact information promising to mass them over to Klaus and his family about the interest. 

“It’s just about time for you to welcome your guests and open the floor to offers, which the team over at the desks will be taking,” Caroline said, as she handed Klaus a champagne flute. He was wearing a simple suit and tie, but he was the most handsome man in the room. 

“You have put on an amazing night Caroline. It is going even better than I thought it could for an American debut,” Klaus murmured, trying to avoid staring at her. She was stunning. Something about her called to him. 

“It’s my job and now it’s time to push them to spend their money and push Art Start,” Caroline said, her cheeks pinking up under his intense gaze. 

“Ah yes, must schmooze well, so the charity gets a rather large check,” Klaus teased, sipping the champagne before offering his hand. Caroline took it gracefully and walked to the small stage just off from the band set up. Adjusting the microphone and smiling at the crowd gathered around the stage. 

“Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, it is the Garden’s great pleasure to welcome you all to Niklaus Mikaelson’s first ever North American Show. To start off the evening, Mr. Mikaelson has a few words he’d like to say about the pieces on display tonight, and welcome you.” Stepping back she handed the microphone to Klaus and joined the guests in applauding him. 

“Thank you Caroline, and Marcel for putting together such a wonderful show,” Klaus said, smiling back at her. “Thank you to every single one of you for coming to see my opening, and to my siblings for traveling across the pond to support me. I want to also encourage you to buy a piece if you can because half of all purchases will be going to Art Start, a NYC youth arts charity that works with at risk youth to hone artistic skills. It affects the local children of this very community and I’m excited to be doing a painting lesson with them tomorrow afternoon.”

As he stepped back he couldn’t help but notice that his siblings seemed to have all paired up already, raising an eyebrow he walked over to Caroline to ask her who the three individuals were that had his siblings attention were. If anyone was going to know it would be her. 

“I told you to change out the glasses after four rotations around the room,” Caroline was scolding a young server and glaring at the catering director for ignoring her request. 

“Caroline, if I could monopolize some of your time, who is that woman in red my older brother is talking to?” Klaus asked, trying not to chuckle as the server raced back to the setting room. Caroline looked around and focused in on her friend and his brother. They seemed to be enjoying their conversation and it looked quite involved. 

“What is it-oh that would be Katherine Pierce, medical student at Columbia’s medical school. She’s one of my plus ones for the evening. Why do you ask?” She peered up at Klaus eyebrow raised. Looking up at him she tried to ignore the way her tattoos warmed, and her heart raced just a tad. Caroline Forbes, did not fan girl. 

“I’ve never seen someone hold his attention at one of these events the way she seems to be,” Klaus admitted, looking at his brother and the young woman. 

“Well they’re both in the medicine field, maybe they’re discussing that,” Caroline provided, shrugging before noticing that the piano player had started a rather morose song. Frowning she turned towards Klaus offering a soft smile. “Excuse me.” 

Walking over she glared at Enzo who was flirting heavily with Rebekah Mikaelson, and not leading his band. “Excuse me Lorenzo but this is a gallery show, not a funeral, could you avoid playing such sad music.” 

“Sorry Care, but this lovely angel was just showing me that we have matching tattoos,” Enzo admitted, holding out his wrist reminding Caroline of his two simple stars that were on his left arm. 

“Congratulations, but since I vouched for you with my boss, could you flirt later,” Caroline said, smiling from Rebekah to Enzo. 

Spinning on her heel she waltzed back through the room correcting servers and talking with guests about different pieces, remembering her talking points for each piece. As the night wore on she smiled and helped where needed. Paintings were selling well and as she realized that everything had gone off without a hitch, she slipped away to one of the alcoves to take a moment for herself. 

Sipping champagne she looked at her favorite piece. Smaller than the others, a single woman alone in a wooded field on a moonless sky. One could truly notice the influence of romanticism, each stroke precise and delicate. The wood was dark yet not ominous, the woman seemed at home among the flowers and the night. The light of the stars illuminating her as she  standing alone in the field. 

“I never would have thought that you’d be hiding back here with this piece,” his voice broke through her silent musings as she turned and offered him a small smile. Klaus was looking at her rather than his piece. Blushing she turned back to the piece.

“Well it is my favorite of the pieces.” 

“It’s your favorite?” he asked, surprised. He honestly didn’t know how the simple landscape had ended up at the gallery opening. 

“It just seems so peaceful, as though she’s finally home. It also reminds me of Caspar Friedrich’s Wanderer,” Caroline admitted, sipping the champagne as she looked at the piece and tried to ignore how close he was standing to her. Butterflies were swarming in her stomach.

“I painted this while traveling to visit my father’s estate back while I attended UCL, I’m not sure what possessed me to send it to the opening. My art professor gave me an F for the work,” Klaus said, focusing on Caroline rather than his painting. Her eyes were so focused on the work before them. He believed that she was telling the truth.

“So they couldn’t understand it, and yet I don’t think I’ve ever loved a piece more,” Caroline said, softly looking up at him. He was so intense, as he stared down at her. Biting her lip lightly she tried to remain calm. 

“You have a very kind eye,” Klaus said, suddenly he was leaning down to kiss her. He paused a moment to allow her to step away, when she didn’t he closed the distance, her lips soft and dry as she gasped. Wrapping himself around her to deepen the kiss he growled in response to her soft moan. Suddenly she was pulling away. 

“Um, your opening is closing in a few moments, you should go mingle and maybe try and sell the last few pieces,” her voice almost inaudible as the blood roared through his ears. If she was honest, pulling away had taken all her energy. Never had a kiss felt as good as that had. 

“Of course, you’re right, that was unprofessional of me,” Klaus said, wiping the red hint from his lip. “If you’ll give me a moment I’ll be out there shortly.”

Caroline walked, if you asked her she would say she walked, back into the main floor of the gallery smiling and making small talk to anyone who hailed her. 

 

“You look like you’ve been very naughty,” Kat said softly, appearing at her side near the office where Caroline was trying to apply her lipstick. 

“What are you talking about?” Caroline hissed, grabbing her compac from her clutch, nothing was out of place. 

“I know you Forbes, I’ve known you since fourth grade, what did you get up to when both you and Mikaelson disappeared?” Katherine said, her smirk growing as she watched her best friend squirm. 

“We had a moment in the north alcove,” Caroline admitted slowly. 

“Like sex at work moment, or a kiss, make-out? What kind of moment are we talking here?” Katherine teased, her smirk breaking into a complete smile. 

“One kiss, god you watch way to much drama,” Caroline huffed, her face flushing and feeling way to hot. She felt like a fool, she was his gallery curator, not some fangirl who couldn’t control herself. “I can’t believe we kissed.”

“I can. You’ve had a crush on him since you started your art history major back in 2016,” Katherine said, shrugging and flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Also I think it would be pretty perfect if we all found our soulmates tonight.”

“I have not, he’s an amazing painter-wait what do you mean we all?” She asked, confused and momentarily distracted, “who’s your soulmate?” 

“Oh Elijah Mikaelson, Bonnie apparently gave Kol his first tattoo, and you already heard about Enzo and Rebekah,” Katherine replied, inspecting her nails as though it was commonplace knowledge. 

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Caroline whisper shouted, looking at her best friend. “You are all soulmates with a Mikaelson?!” 

“Apparently fate works in mysterious ways,” Katherine teased, before sobering slightly. “You should take Klaus out for diner pie and coffee, when the gallery closes.”

“Maybe...” Caroline mumbled as she watched him cutting a swath through the crowd heading directly for her. “You didn’t tell them about my tattoos did you?”

“Oh the hummingbird and the triangle and the new one you got just the other day?” Katherine asked, refusing to answer her. “Why do you think he might be your soulmate?” 

Katherine looked back and started laughing before walking , “I might have let it slip to Elijah good luck.”

“I think I’m about to find out.” Caroline squeaked as Klaus got closer his face grim and intense. 

Katherine looked over her shoulder and took a few steps out of his way. “I want her home in one piece Mikaelson.” 

“Katherine!” Caroline hissed, as Klaus walked into her office. But, her friend had already started walking away as though she hadn’t heard her at all. Closing the door she looked up at Niklaus Mikaelson who was looking at her as though he was seeing her for the first time. 

“You and I are soulmates?” he asked, eyebrow raised looking at her intently. 

“I don’t know are we?” she asked back, arms crossed over her chest. 

“You have my brothers name tattooed on your back,” Klaus asked, closing the space between them. 

“You don’t have a brother named Henrik,” Caroline shot back, feeling as though there suddenly wasn’t enough oxygen or space in her office. 

“Yes I do, and ten years ago on my 18th birthday I got his name tattooed on my back. In the wing of a flying hummingbird to celebrate him. He died in 2004, at 5 years old.” Klaus said, his voice low looking down at her. Slowly he reached out to push an errant curl behind her ear. 

“What are you so scared of? Come on luv, take a chance?” Klaus spoke slowly leaning down to kiss her slowly. 

“I have a life and goals and dreams,” Caroline said, her voice breathless and soft as she leaned back against the door allowing her to wrap himself around her again. 

“I want to support all of those things, if you’ll give me a chance,” Klaus replied cupping her face in one of his hands as the other wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. 

“One date Klaus,” Caroline sighed, leaning up on her toes. 

“You won’t regret it,” he promised, closing the distance, her lips feeling like coming home. Mentally he filed the thought of giving her the painting as a gift away for later. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he groaned. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


London 2025

 

“Luv, you know I’m going to see the tattoo on my body, why can’t I come with you to the tattoo parlour?” Klaus asked, his wife of five years as she placed her phone in her back pocket. 

“Because I want it to be  kind of a surprise.” Caroline replied kissing her nosey husband on the cheek. “Also you have papers to grade.”

Chuckling Klaus shook his head as he watched the love of his life walk out of their apartment for her very first tattoo. How Caroline had made it to thirty-two without getting one was besides him. She’d just never shown an interest in one before. Klaus had apologized to her for covering her with tattoos without asking her first. She’d scolded him very hard. 

Turning back to the papers that he was supposed to be grading he pulled out a sketchbook. Caroline had been shocked when his pieces started to become more of her than anyone else. Though he still did plenty of landscapes, he had thousand of sketches of her and he didn’t think he’d ever tire of drawing them. 

 

“So you’re ready?” Vincent asked, as he approached Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson smiling as he placed the stencil on her back. When she’d come to him two months ago and asked if he would consider her tattoo idea, he’d been honored. 

“Now or never,” she said, laying down on her stomach. It had been a hard couple of years. Her mom had died of breast cancer two years ago and Ansel had passed away just this last month. Klaus had gotten another tattoo a simple wolf outline to honor his father on his left ankle, and Caroline had been given an idea. 

“Just try and relax. It’ll be over before you know it,” Vincent said, settling into his stool looking down at the vibrant watercolour work he’d done for Klaus fifteen years before. As he applied the stencil he watched as Caroline slipped in some headphones. 

Two hours later and a frantic text from Klaus asking if she was okay, Caroline was finished. She had a watercolour addition of a female hummingbird with Elizabeth in the same spot where the male hummingbird had Henrik. Thanking Vincent she paid him and promised to take very good care of her new ink. Getting her cab home she held her breath. 

“Caroline omg, you went through that four times, without complaint?” Klaus asked, gently hugging her and holding her close. Though he was anxious to see her personal ink he was also concerned that she was in so much pain. 

“Honestly it felt much better to get the tattoo physically than when it appeared on my body,” Caroline admitted hugging him tight. Pulling away she pulled her shirt up and off. When Klaus groaned she laughed, eight years together and he still acted like it was the first time he’d ever laid eyes on her body. Turning slowly to show him her tattoo she held her breath. When he didn’t make a sound she started to get anxious. When she felt his arms wrap around her tightly she giggled. “You like it?”

“I love it darling, now we each can carry our lost ones with us,” Klaus said, kissing her cheek before trailing kisses down her neck. Caroline groaned and dropped her head back against his shoulder. 


End file.
